


Drunk

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Related Vomiting, Drunkenness, Emetophobic character, F/M, Sick Character, Sickness, Vomiting, drunk, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: A character getting messy drunk for the first timeWarning: Includes vomiting





	Drunk

“ _BrrraaaauuUUuurRP!_ ” Leyton grinned sheepishly as Alba approached him. “Hey babe!” He called, his hand waving haphazardly through the air. “Is it 2 o’clock already?” Alba stared at her boyfriend in disbelief; he was swaying slightly on his feet, holding a kebab box in one hand and using his other hand to shovel in greasy strips of meat. He was  _drunk_. 

  
Alba had never seen him drunk before – actually she was pretty sure he’d never had more than two drinks in one night. 

  
“Guys…  _GUYS!_ ” Leyton bellowed across the open air pub garden, Alba tried to follow his line of sight but couldn’t, until Jude and Eden broke free from the crowd. Leyton stumbled forwards and flung his free arm around Alba’s shoulder. He smelt of cheap doner meat and whisky as he planted a rather wet kiss of her cheek. “My beautiful girlfriend…” He slurred as Jude and Eden joined them, and Jude let out a nervous kind of giggle. 

“Here Ley,” Alba fished her car keys out of her pocket and held them out for him. “Jump in the car, but  _ditch the kebab first_.” She ordered, and he accepted the keys from her; Jude and Eden moved to follow him, but Alba held out her arm to stop them. “What the hell guys?” 

“What?” Jude asked. 

“He’s smashed!” She indicated back to Leyton, who appeared to be forcing as much of his kebab into his mouth as would fit. “Whisky? A kebab? I mean…  _what?!_ ” She shook her head in disbelief as Jude suppressed a smirk while Eden looked a little guilty. She’d agreed to pick them all up from the party because she’d believed Leyton would, as usual, be the sensible one and reign in their drinking. 

“I dunno…” Jude giggled again, and it was obvious he wasn’t too far behind Leyton in alcohol consumption. “He’s just having fun!”

“Well he won’t be in the morning when he has his first ever hangover! I’m the one who’ll have to deal with that and  _I blame you_.” She jabbed Jude’s shoulder with her finger, half frustrated and half amused by the three intoxicated boys. 

“ _Ow_!” Jude pouted theatrically, rubbing his shoulder.

“Come on, get in the car,” she said, but she was definitely more light hearted now; turning round and heading to her car. She rapped abruptly on the passenger window, where Leyton was sitting, resting his head back against the seat. His eyes opened and he looked round disorientated until he saw Alba’s face, and wound down the window. 

“Hey sweetie!” He began, but Alba didn’t allow him to finish. 

“The roof of the car does not constitute an adequate place to ditch your kebab,” she reached up, picking up the half empty carton from her roof and threw it into the bin on the pavement. 

“Sorry,” he was grinning unabashed as she got in the driver’s seat and started up the engine. She wound open her own window just a bit as she drove off, the alcohol aroma strong from the boys. 

The drive began in silence, Eden possibly feeling chastised enough to not want to annoy Alba further; but after a few minutes she could hear the occasional giggle from Jude. She glanced over at Leyton who was resting his head back with his eyes closed, perhaps the alcohol had hit him and he’d simply sleep. But his head was going to be pounding in the morning. 

Getting out of the city centre was taking longer than she’d hoped it would. The build up of taxis taking other revellers home, the traffic lights, and the occasional drunk person stumbling out into the road meant that the journey was rather stop start. Alba could hear low whispers from the back of the car and realised that the telling off she’d given Jude and Eden must have worn off.   


As she indicated and drew out swiftly from behind a taxi which had decided to stop abruptly, emptying it’s load of half drunk partygoers, she heard an odd sloshing sound. Wondering whether she’d maybe driven through a pothole full of water she took no notice, until she heard it again. 

Frowning she looked in her rear view mirror, but could see nothing apart from the glow of one of the boys’ phone screens. She glanced across at Leyton, still feeling a little worried about the state he was in. Leyton had his head in his hand, and he’d definitely lost that merry drunk air; his eyes were closed and in the dim light he looked rather pale. 

“Ley?” She said quietly, reaching her hand across to touch his knee as she was unable to take a proper look at him, needing to focus on the traffic all around. “Ley, are you okay?” Leyton didn’t respond and Alba thought he must be asleep. 

They couldn’t be more than ten minutes from Jude and Eden’s, and then it was just round the corner to her flat where Leyton would be staying tonight. But there was that sloshing noise again, and a sharp noise to her left made her look. Leyton’s hand was on his stomach, and his facial expression was one of discomfort, to the point of nauseous. She was just about to ask whether she should pull over when his eyes snapped open and he sat up in his seat. Alba could only half watch in horror as Leyton’s cheeks ballooned and a gush of liquid flowed from his mouth unexpectedly. 

“Holy crap! Did he just puke?” Jude’s voice rang from the back of the car, suddenly sounding much more sober. 

“Shit, yes,” Alba cursed loudly, unable to do anything to comfort her boyfriend, but she surprised he wasn’t panicking right now. This was exactly the reason why he didn’t drink more than one pint; his phobia of vomiting normally got the better of him. But his body had taken over now. 

His front was drenched in liquid that smelled almost like pure alcohol; he belched again, which turned into a heave. A further wave of very liquidy vomit sprayed from Leyton’s mouth, splashing the dashboard and his feet. 

“I didn’t think he’d drunk that much…” Eden muttered, sounding worried. Alba felt a blast of cold air on the back of her neck, one of them must have opened a window – which wasn’t a bad idea as the smell of regurgitated alcohol was strong. 

“He’s never been drunk before!” Alba exclaimed exasperatedly. “He doesn’t know his limits!” Still trying to keep her eye on the road she glanced across at him as he coughed and spluttered, bringing up more puke as he did so. He seemed so out of it that he couldn’t respond, or maybe he just felt too sick. “Eden, go and push him forwards from behind – I don’t want him to choke…”

She could hear Eden adjusting his own seatbelt, then pushing at Leyton’s shoulders so he flopped forwards, his head nearly touching the puke splattered dashboard. This movement seemed to disagree with Leyton even more, as he began to retch loudly until they all heard the thick spattering of more vomit – probably the kebab that he’d consumed – making a repeat return into the footwell of the passenger side. There was no point in stopping now, Alba made the executive decision, Leyton had already disgorged most of his stomach contents so she might as well keep on driving. 

“Oh Jesus…” she heard Jude in the back of the car as Leyton continued to cough and retch. 

Eventually he sat back upright, wiping his mouth on his jacket sleeve: “I don’t feel so good…” he slurred, hiccupping slightly. 

“Oh really?” Alba muttered, “I don’t know how we could have guessed…” She knew already she was in for a long night, then she heard a snigger from the back seat. “Don’t think you’ve got away with this Jude MacPherson!” She said sternly. “You’re going to be playing for my car to get valeted!”

“Me?!” Jude exclaimed, sounding indignant. “I’m not the one who’s puked in your car!”

“Yeah but I think you’ve been plying him with drink all night!” Alba accused, then was cut off as Leyton let out another wet sounding burp. 

“It’s not my fault!” Jude stated firmly and Alba sighed, looking across at her boyfriend, who still appeared to be fighting the urge to puke again. 

“Guys?” Leyton’s shaky voice broke into the awkward atmosphere, he belched into his hand again. “I think I maybe drunk too much…” 

 


End file.
